sweetcouchfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebiel
Ebiel is a snowy, picturesque vacation town situated in the ? mountains. It serves as a popular vacation spot year round. Description Ebiel is a cozy, quintessential winter wonderland. Where Xan Shidal is loud and boisterous, Ebiel is quiet and docile, as soft as the snow that blankets it. People are drawn from all over the empire in hopes of finding respite from the hustle and bustle the technological revolution ushered in, and they rarely leave disappointed after spending a few days cozied up by the fires and chugging down a few cups of Ebiel's famous hot cocoa. Ebiel, while by no means bereft of the technology of the Empire, harkens back to a more rustic age and era with both its people and architecture. A good majority of the town, a whole section in fact, is dominated by old-time log cabins, set aside for use for the vast number of people who come to visit and vacation in the drowsy little village, and the rest of the buildings are constructed with the same bucolic ideal in mind. The natives are generally considered gentle, friendly folks, if a little isolated and conservative, and the hospitality they’re renowned for is an oft-cited counterpoint to the surly denizens of Arca. Despite the warm reputation of the people, the town is known to be split into several oddly distinct sections – the two most prominent being the residential area and the vacation area (both of which themselves are broken up into categories as well, generally based on money). Whereas the vacation area is packed full of sights and entertainment, ranging from ski lodges and frozen ponds perfect for ice skating, the residential area is more equipped to deal with the mundane trappings of everyday life – grocery stores, gas stations for the snowmobiles that serve as transportation, corner stores and etc. Both sectors are generally agreed to be sorted by class and influence, with the center of the town being reserved for the mayor and his ilk, and then ranging out from there with the hunters and other less-desirables found bordering the massive wall that encircles the town. Ebiel, being so close to Perdition, is not without its monster problems. Though secluded and separated by an entire mountain range, the magic that affects Perdition radiates out towards Ebiel. The mountainous passes are considered just as, if not more so, dangerous than the wastes of Perdition, and contains both monstrosities and treasures. A gigantic wall girds the town and serves to protect it from any pesky monsters with an invisible ether net protecting the sky. The sky, too, is constantly dark, making the town seem even sleepier (or perhaps foreboding) than it already is. Not far from the town (in fact, connected by walled tunnel) is a mysterious and highly curious set of ruins, said to be both the home of lost, archaic knowledge and amazing riches. An archeological team can always be found at the base of these ruins, protected by a score of guards and mercenaries, and has caused some friction with town locals over "despoiling" their land with their invasive research and the vast amounts of tech they bring into town. The fact that they may trigger the same sort of ether artifact rush as Perdition sees doesn't help matters. Additional Info *'Key concepts': *'Virtues': *'Vices': *'People who would live here': Gallery 814c77b9b6f0797956fe9039c8c2831180df0982.jpg 52943e031f2a8b2e56b3fcdb4965417af92bac00.jpg Bf9789c91c66180e885bea87475224c2.jpg Music Category:Anamnesis Category:APlaces